Tension
by ShadowoftheHeart
Summary: Guy wants Marian to give him another chance, yet does she accept? One-shot, G/M


Sir Guy of Gisborne was in the tiltyard practicing his arms and in quite a surly mood. He swung about his sword with deft grace and beat guards ruthlessly in practice combat in order to alleviate stress. He was trying to get his mind off two things, and his methods in order to do so were proving unsuccessful.

Guy tried horse exercises and target practice by shooting at his men and barely missing each time in order to make them uneasy. Neither of those things gave him more than a slight relief, and soon he resorted to slashing his sword about in ire. He kept seeing the swaggering Robin Hood before him with his wolfish grin, and this caused him to growl and practice even more furiously.

He did not know that Marian was watching him curiously. She was unnerved and fascinated at the same time by Guy's vehemence. She did not know however, that he was also seething over more than just Robin Hood's exploits. He was straining over her.

Marian observed as Guy's lissome body glided about the sparring ground with a ferocity that was imposing; yet captivating. Some of Guy's men observed him warily and blanched when their lord suddenly decided he needed someone to take his stress out on. This brute method of placating himself lasted for over an hour, before Guy settled somewhat and left the tiltyard.

His dark leather clung to his body and his brow was beaded with perspiration. He had removed his gauntlets and was wiping his brow with a cloth when Marian approached him cautiously. "Guy."

She greeted him succinctly and awkwardly, and had wanted to get information on what had become of the scuffle with Robin Hood that day. Guy's lurid blue eyes met her sharply, causing Marian to step back slightly in surprise.

"That was impressive," she noted nervously. "You look tired though."

Guy's expression wavered for a moment. "You were watching me?" He sounded a little taken a back, as if he was embarrassed.

Marian nodded. "Was it a bad day?" She looked at him with intent, and noticed his brow crease.

Guy scowled deeply. "How could you tell?"

Marian suppressed the urge to chuckle and remembered her intent. "Hood again?" She knew of course, especially by Guy's glower of hostility, and she pressed on. "What happened?"

Guy crossed his arms and looked at her dubiously. "Why do you care?"

Marian blinked in surprise and shook her head. "I guess it doesn't matter."

Guy raised his head slightly as he studied her and the tension grew, until his expression became dull. Marian calmed, though she was disappointed at failing to figure out what had occurred. She did not wish to raise Guy's suspicions anymore.

There was a silence and Marian observed Guy and she couldn't help but ask. "How do you survive in that leather? Doesn't it get sweltering?"

Guy's face colored, and he looked irked and confused. "I earned this leather; it shows my rank. Besides, I rather like it. Do you not like it?"

His last sentence sounded almost worried and Marian was amused by the unusualness of it when it came to his standard sobriety. "It suits you, and you did earn it. I was just curious."

Her vague answers always frustrated Guy and it always made him think if Marian was trying to hint to something, but he could never figure out what. She began to walk away as he cogitated over the simple mentioning of leather as if it were of the utmost concern, before he glanced up at her, startled as to why she was leaving.

"Marian, wait. Where are you going?"

He had thought they had another "moment," but then again, he wasn't sure what was considered a "moment." With Marian it was difficult to tell. Her tendency to flit between indifferent and amiable vexed him constantly, and he found himself instantly taking to any moment he could have with her. He was like a smitten boy, and Sir Guy of Gisborne was not one to be so easily swayed.

The girl drove him mad though!

Marian turned back to him having thought the conversation had ended. Of course with Guy being Guy, it was the opposite. He looked at her with a mixed expression and she waited impatiently.

"Yes Guy?"

He shifted and glanced at his leather uncertainly, though defensively. "I just wondered if you would dine with me tonight, privately. Well if you aren't too disinclined…"

Marian's face fell and she noticed Guy staring at her intensely. She strained over the subject, fearing the man's anger, yet not having a desire to accept the invitation. He sounded innocent enough though, and showed that rare look of sincerity. Marian sighed heavily before grudgingly accepting.

Guy's handsome face lit up and his mouth upturned into a smirk. His previously waning confidence was recovered and he left to freshen up, feeling better about the situation as well as his trusty leather.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That evening Marian was conducted to Guy's private quarters, which he used when he sometimes stayed at Nottingham. She had keenly dressed in a flattering dress of blue, which went well with her eyes and accentuated her voluptuous curves. She had done this instinctively in order to gain Guy's eye in an attempt to help pry information from him.

It felt strange to enter such a private place that breathed Guy of Gisborne's air. It had a strange becoming, yet mysterious and masculine quality to it that Marian was struck by. She was busily studying the fine quarters and the table laden with fruits and rich foods, that she did not notice Guy approach.

"Marian." His deep and husky voice brought her out of her reverie and caused her to spin around in surprise.

Marian bumped right into Guy and she glanced at him, and did not realize she was gaping. He was dressed suave, with a gold and crimson scarf wrapped about his neck and his hair slicked back and coiling gracefully about his shoulders. He smelled pleasant and in his black looking striking, and Marian realized, very handsome.

She was enthralled and bemused and her stomach fluttered somewhat. Guy smiled at her and tenderly brushed a hand across her cheek. "You look lovely."

Marian stood there awkwardly and her heart skipped a beat. It took her a moment to recall what she wanted to do, for Guy's appearance had had her distracted. "Thank you, as do you."

Guy's eyebrows raised and Marian cursed inwardly, feeling ridiculous.

_'__**As do you**__?' Honestly, Marian!_

Guy looked moved by her words however, even somewhat cheerful. He led her over to the table and he took a moment to observe the contents of the food, before glancing up at Marian deeply. He was studying her and his eyes traveled, and this made Marian uncomfortable. It was the effect she had wanted however, and she reassured herself.

"Eat," Guy said coolly, and gestured to the food.

Marian glanced down at it and found that she was not very hungry. She picked at the food and dabbled in it here or there, and was startled by the tantalizing scents and tastes of it. Guy noticed her reaction to the food and looked smug. He barely ate himself though, but Marian did not notice, nor knew how anxious he really was.

"So, do you like it?" Guy asked after several minutes of silence.

Marian nodded and gazed up at him nonchalantly. "This is nice Sir Guy, I thank you. I must say though, that from the battlefield to here, you seem a different person."

Guy's eyebrows furrowed, yet Marian was cautious and wanted to coax him. " 'Different?' How so?"

Marian shrugged and plopped a grape into her mouth. "You are so fierce on the field yet here, you are…" She couldn't find the words, and didn't realize that she was straying from wanting to interrogate him and actually saying what she was feeling.

She glanced up at him and Guy was curious. "What am I?"

Marian shook her head. "You're different when you are away from your men and the Sheriff. You are kinder, gentler…It's hard to explain."

Guy looked troubled. "There is another side of me than just the Sheriff's right hand man Marian. I've been trying to show you that." He did not even make any motion for the food and stood up swiftly. "Marian, I weary of all of this. I cannot stop thinking about you. I've been telling myself that I didn't need you, but…"

His voice trailed off and Marian watched as he averted his gaze and scowled at the floor. She stood and faced him apprehensively. " 'But'?"

Guy's head slowly turned to face her and his blue eyes glimmered and he looked at her with intense earnest. "I want to court you properly Marian. I am not good at these sorts of things, forgive me." He sighed and shook his head wearily.

Marian felt a twinge of something hit her heart, yet she did not acknowledge it and approached Guy. He reached out for her slightly, yet his hand paused before her, hesitant.

"Marian, would you give me another chance?" His voice came out in a whisper and Marian felt fear and comprehension strike her like a sharp arrow in her breast.

She stared at him, not finding words at first, before summoning her resolve. "You burned my home to the ground. You took advantage of my grief after my father's death. You have killed countless men. Why should I give you another chance?"

Guy looked taken aback and he drew away like a beaten dog. One of his hands formed into a fist and he growled, "I would take it all back, if I could. I never wanted you to suffer."

Marian scoffed, disbelieving. "But you cannot take it back, can you? You're just the Sheriff's lapdog Guy. I don't think you are a terrible man Guy, yet you've done so many wrongs that I am not sure what to think of you."

Guy looked aggrieved and strained, trying not to let his anger rule him. "I've defended you countless times, more than you know. I know I've committed heinous crimes, but being with you could help me be a better man. You bring out the better me Marian. You can change me, so please give me another chance."

He looked at her intensely and Marian struggled over how to answer him. She had been moved by Guy's words, whether she liked to admit it or not, but she was still loyal to Robin, and thus was hesitant. She did not realize how much the man that stood before her stirred her, for her heart denied that very fact.

"Guy, you would never give up the Sheriff for me. I cannot give you another chance, for the Sheriff would destroy England and its people for his aims," Marian said coolly.

It appeared Guy had winced and he was quiet for a long moment. He seethed and struggled over what to do and struck the wall in his exasperation. "What can I do to make you trust me? _Damn it Marian, what is it that you want_?"

Marian gazed up Guy's handsome face, drawn in a mixture of flickering emotions and distress. She faced him austerely. "I want my home back. I want my father back." With that she turned away tersely, leaving Guy of Gisborne alone.


End file.
